


Earning It

by HLBrennan



Series: SwanQueen drabbles and one-shots [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLBrennan/pseuds/HLBrennan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina doesn't give anything freely, especially not to Emma. She has to earn it, one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earning It

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my absence, that I haven't updated anything, and the fact that I suck. So, here's a little something to make up for it. I have a few more ideas in my head, along with the next update of Dark Paradise, so they should hopefully be up in the next day(s), but no promises.

Emma slammed her hands on the headboard. She flung her head back, blonde curls cascading down her dipped back, her opalescent eyes shut despite the blindfold and mouth agape. Her body was on sensory overdrive. Regina had her writhing around on her knees like a worm with the slightest touches, teasing her expertly and Emma was becoming restless. The raven haired beauty had yet to truly touch her, satisfied with lingering fingertips trailing up her thighs in an agonizingly slow manner before gently circling her clit once and retreating. This wasn't mayoral Regina Mills, nor was it the Evil Queen. No, this was a highly skilled predatory, and Emma was her [willing] prey.

With another swipe at her swollen slit, and yet another retraction, the blonde groaned desperately. "Regina, please," she begged, scrunching the bottom of her feet.

A quick slap echoed off of Emma's bottom, accompanied by a sharp intake of breath. As soon as the first spank was delivered, another was granted to even out the color on the sheriff's backside.

"That's not how you are to refer to me, is it, Miss Swan?"

Realizing her mistake, Emma shook her head and took a deep breath. "No Madame mayor, please forgive me."

"You don't deserve my forgiveness," Regina sneered, hitting the blonde once again, causing her to jolt forward.

With a pained grimace, Emma nodded her head. She didn't deserve a thing from Regina, but she always managed to earn it one way or another.

Rigid, the younger woman licked her chapped lips. "Please let me earn it."

A thick melody of laughter greeted her ears followed by a hand caressing her back, running up and down her spine tantalizingly. The sound of the older woman's voice in general sent shivers along Emma's pale skin. It was so strong and willed, yet was rich and meant to be savored, like a fine scotch.

"If that is what you wish, my dear," Regina murmured, her fingers tangling in golden tresses and yanking back with force before releasing. "Now, be a good girl and lay on your back."

"Yes ma'am!" Emma didn't have to be told twice as she spun her body around, despite her lack of vision, and positioned herself on the bed, her head cradled by one of Regina's pillows. She knew exactly what was coming next. In fact, she anticipated. There wasn't anything better than having the older woman's slick pussy grinding desperately against her lips and tongue.

Slowly, Emma started to notice slivers of light from the corners of each of her eyes. Dull light almost blinded the submissive woman as the blindfold was removed. She blinked her eyes quickly, adjusting to the brightness. Emma instantly recognized the beautiful [and naked] woman hovering above her. Chopped, charcoal hair falling down to caress her cheeks, bright, chestnut eyes boring into her soul, and sinful lips pursed into a smirk that emphasized the scar above her lip.

"You have such a pretty, little mouth, my dear pet." Regina commented, trailing her fingertips along Emma's lips similar to feathers.

"Thank you, Madame mayor," she responded quietly, trying not to move her lips too much to disrupt the older woman's touch.

"Perhaps we should put it to better use."

Emma watched as the woman smirked once more before straddling her body and crawling upward. No, Emma thought, not crawling. Prowling. The woman resembled that of a lioness, stalking and cornering her prey with deadly elegance and grace. The blonde couldn't help but stare dumbfounded, completely mesmerized by the woman's capabilities.

She didn't dare touch the raven haired woman above her, especially without permission, so she laid there motionless, but that didn't stop her eyes from wandering. Pools of green savored Regina's body, worshiping every inch of her skin with rapt attention. The woman's hot cunt was literally centimeters away from her mouth, the musky scent of arousal invading her senses and clouding her mind with lust. Past her toned stomach, ample breasts hung gently against Regina's ribs, dusky nipples standing at attention, practically begging to be inside of Emma's mouth and massaged by her tongue. The embedded visual of the goddess above her sent a flood between her anticipating thighs. Regina affected her so simply yet strongly, it was practically unbelievable.

The older woman reached down and threaded blonde curls between her fingers, almost closing the distance between Emma's waiting mouth and her anxious pussy. "Stick out your tongue," the mayor demanded, tone thick with lust.

Obeying as she usually does, Emma stretched out the appendage, finally touching the woman's center. She began lapping, drinking in Regina's nectar, but it was cut short as she was roughly pulled back by the roots of her hair.

"I said to stick your tongue out, not lick me," Regina chastised, glaring down at the blonde with fire in her eyes. "You deserve to be punished for blatantly disobeying my directions-"

"No, please!" the younger woman begged, completely desperate to have the woman in her mouth.

Emma was granted with a strong strike to her cheek. The piece of flesh was beginning to sting and she swore she bit the inside of her cheek upon impact due to the fresh taste of iron on her tastebuds.

"Do not interrupt me!" Regina hissed, and Emma almost immediately regretted doing such. "If you hadn't disrupted me, you would have heard me say that I was going to give you yet another chance, but now, perhaps I will not."

Emma shook her head, hoping Regina would reconsider. "Please give me another chance. I know I don't deserve it, but maybe you could do it anyway.." Her voice was small and pitiful, but Regina must have had pity on her as she repeated her prior command and grabbed ahold of both sides of the blonde's head.

Doing just as she did before, Emma stuck out her tongue but kept it completely still, denying her want to move the appendage against the warm flesh. It was torture that seemed to last forever until Regina began moving her hips, lazily grinding her slick flesh against Emma's tongue. The blonde could vividly taste the woman's nectar as her tongue slid up and down the length of Regina's lips, from clit to center. This wasn't as cruel as Regina normally could be, and the blonde was exceptionally grateful in that matter, but she just wished she could wrap her hands around those toned thighs and press her mouth against the woman's center, devouring every inch of Regina's pussy.

Upon hearing various moans of pleasure, Emma shivered when Regina mewled her name. The woman was stretched upwards, back arched, chest rising, head thrown back and the tendons of her neck straining, a look of pure pleasure washing over her features. "Oh Emma," Regina whispered, her voice airy as she pressed Emma's face further into the apex of her thighs, "suck on my clit, now."

Emma brought her tongue back into her mouth and wrapped her lips around the swollen bundle of nerves, pulsating her sucks in rhythm with the mayor'a breaths. This elicited a sharp gasp from above her accompanied with a strong tug of her hair. But neither registered to Emma's brain. She was entirely too focused on pleasing the woman above her: too distracted by the exotic taste of such an aphrodisiac. 

"Just like that!" The mayor chanted, leaning forward with a heavy chest to meet Emma's gaze. "Oh yes, just like that Emma!"

It was a rare occurrence that the older woman referred to her as 'Emma', but the sound of Emma's name falling from such regal, sinful lips sent jolts of arousal through her body. But it wasn't long before Regina was desperately moving her hips, trying to gain as much friction as possible. Emma knew she was close by the various "uhnn"s that escaped her throat and the way her muscles clenched and released almost rhythmically. The sight was breathtaking to say the least.

"Fuck! Don't stop!"

The simple words were growled, animalistic just like the way the woman on Emma's lips was moving. Regina was a woman possessed, bucking and writhing spasmodically now, chest heaving deliciously, and Emma was just as frantic. She sucked as hard as possible, flicking her tongue over Regina's clit in the process, fueled on by every jolt and profanity.

With one last flick, Regina came undone, and Emma almost patted herself on the back for a job well done. The mayor stiffened before her hips twitched viciously for a final time before going limp, leaning forward on the headboard. The grip on Emma's hair loosened as she licked the corner of her lips and all around them, trying to capture every last bit of Regina.

When she was sure that she hadn't missed a spot, Emma watched Regina intently as she threw her leg back over Emma's head and leaned down beside her, lips inches away from her own. "Did that taste good, my pet?" She husked, tongue darting out to lick at pale lips.

Emma nodded enthusiastically, emerald eyes practically gleaming. "Yes, Madame mayor, thank you."

"You're most certainly welcome," Regina chuckled, giving the blonde a chaste kiss before retreating with a sinister grin. "I think you've earned your forgiveness, and perhaps a reward. Would you like that?"

"Yes please!" was the blonde's eager response to the question. There was an uncomfortable slickness between her legs. She desired to be taken, fucked by Regina, and that's what she hoped such a reward would be.

With yet another laugh, Emma felt one of Regina's hands trace patterns down her skin before fingers plunged into her waiting cunt and took care of that "itch" she couldn't scratch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is greatly appreciated from you wonderful people. Have a beautiful day!


End file.
